1. Field of the Invention
The chemicals of the present invention belong to the class of antibacterial agents commonly called cephalosphorins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early U.S. patents in which there is a carbamoyl substituent on the 3-N-pyridylmethyl group (also called 3-pyridiniummethyl) include 3,217,000, 3,225,038, 3,261,832, 3,270,012, 3,280,118, 3,449,338 and 3,479,350 and very recently see 4,065,619.
7-(D-.alpha.-aminophenylacetamido)cephalosporanic acid was described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,193 and 3,560,489; the latter includes the 3-(4'-carbamoylpyridinomethyl) derivative.
Sodium 7-[D-.alpha.-(4-hydroxy-1,5-naphthyridine-3-carboxamido)-.alpha.-phenyl- or substituted-phenyl-acetamido]-3-acetoxy(or 3-substituted thio)-methyl-3-cephem-4-carboxylates are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,748, 4,117,126, 4,156,724, 4,160,087 and 4,165,373. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,554.
For compounds similar to those of the present invention except that the substituents on the pyridine ring are acidic rather than basic see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 957,113 filed Nov. 2, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,504.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,995 describes the preparation of the N-hydroxysuccinimido ester of 4-hydroxy-1,5-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid.